ce que celà m'apporte
by lizevans69
Summary: voici ma première fanfiction twilight que j'ai faite pour un concours sur un site ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour les fautes et autres c'est basée sur jacob/renéesmée


_Ce que cela m'apporte_

_**Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que la vie pouvait m'apporter, le fait de vivre loin des gens que l'on aime, de vivre seule éloigné de tous, de vivre comme une nomade, comme une solitaire.**_

_**Aujourd'hui je me sens seule, fatiguée, sale; vivre dans une foret lointaine où la seule chose que je vois sans arrêt à l'horizon est le néant.**_

_**Je ne me souviens plus comment tout ça a dégénéré, comment l'enfer est entré dans ma vie, dans nos vies a tous; ce que je sais c'est que la seule chose que j'ai faite de bien dans ma vie est de m'enfuir pour le sauver lui, mon véritable amour. Je me souviendrais toujours de sa voix, son odeur, de ses yeux si noir intense, les expressions de son visage, son sourire qu'il avait de particulier et qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si je le reverrais un jour, si un jour je reverrais mon bonheur revenir auprès de l'homme que j'aime, mais je ne pense pas que cela arrivera; j'espère qu'il est heureux maintenant qu'il a refait sa vie même si je sais que quand un loup garou s'est imprégné d'une personne c'est à vie; mais pour son bonheur j'espère qu'il m'écoutera.**_

_**Avant de partir, avant de voir ses yeux une dernière fois, je lui ai écrit une lettre, lui expliquant mon choix de le quitter pour sa survit. Je ne veux pas que les Volturi s'attaque aux loup garou et en particulier à lui, par ma faute, car lui est un loup et moi une mi vampire. Je sais que c'est une infraction à une des lois fait par ses Italiens. Mais que peux t on faire face à l'amour? La vie que l'on veut pas seule mais à deux? Les choix que l'on fait sont ils obligés d'être compatible avec les lois établies?**_

_**Après tout je ne suis pas la seule de ma famille à avoir fait ça, mon père l'a fait pour rester avec ma mère. Mon père est un vampire depuis plus de 100 ans, vivant avec sa famille d'adoption Les Cullen, il n'avais jamais vécu en couple comme le font la plupart des vampires mais un jour quand ils vivaient tous dans une bourgade de Washington, à Forks, sa vie a changé. Ma mère, qui avait décidé de vivre chez son père, laissant sa mère vivre heureuse avec son nouveau mari, était inscrite au même lycée que lui. L'amour ne fut pas rendez vous tout de suite du moins pour l'un des deux, car je sais que pour ma mère ce fus le cas tout de suite, mais pour mon père s'étais plus de la haine qu'autre chose. Il désirait boire le sang de ma mère alors que sa famille et lui étaient des « végétariens » , il a tenté de résister, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs mais au prix de tomber amoureux de sa proie comme un boucher qui s'amourache de sa viande.**_

_**Leur amour si impossible a posé quelques petits soucis, mon père qui voulait protégé ma mère l'avait laissé tomber ce qui entraîna la dépression de ma mère mais du coup le rapprochement entre ma mère et mon époux qui à l'époque était amoureux d'elle. Quand ma mère dû sauver mon père du suicider et derrière, des griffes des Volturi qui voulaient que ma mère devienne une des leurs. Quand mon mari et mon père ont du sauver ma mère de la mort provoquer par une nomade vengeresse et son armée de nouveau né. Quand toute ma famille (et là je parle autant des vampires que des loup garou) m'ont sauvé des Volturi car je représentais un possible danger pour le monde des vampires.**_

_**Notre famille a déjà vécu ça alors pourquoi ça ne se serait pas réalisable une seconde fois? Pourquoi suis je sujette à autant de méfiance et ça depuis ma naissance, pourquoi me supprimer cette vie qui vit en moi, pourquoi me la détruire? J'ai du et çà jusqu'à ma majorité prouvé que je devais être digne de la confiance de ma famille.**_

_**Je me souviens d'une fois où ma mère, après m'avoir raconté au bout de la centième fois son histoire avec mon père, m'avait raconté ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle s'était aperçu qu'elle m'attendait, c'était pendant sa lune de miel, à ce moment là elle était encore humaine, elle avait le sentiment d'être chez elle, d'avoir accomplie le but qu'elle s'était fixé. J'ai l'impression de vivre la même chose qu'elle.**_

_**Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je n'en revenais pas je voulais en parler à Jake mais le jour où je voulais lui annoncer, ma tante Alice est venue me voir, elle avait eu une vision qu'un espion de Jane des Volturi était dans les parages mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Moi j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était encore pour moi comme si mon épée DAmoclès s'appelait Volturi. Dès qu'elle fut partie, j'ai écrit a mon amour les mots les plus déchirants que j'ai eu à écrire voir même a pensé. Et je suis partie vers une destination qui m'étais inconnue. Je ne peux malheureusement pas voir ce qui se passe vers ma famille ni voir ma famille et j'espère que tout va bien chez eux que je ne me suis pas sacrifiée pour rien.**_

_**J'écrit dans ce journal, tout en regardant mon alliance qui me rappelle l'un des plus beau jours de ma vie, je me souviens de sa demande en mariage, je me souviens à quel point il était nerveux. Il m'avait amené dans un restaurant assez chic, il avait sorti son plus beau costume. Je me souviens de son discours « la première fois que j'ai posé le regard sur toi j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais faite pour moi, j'ai toujours su que quand tu serai grande toi et moi nous ne ferions qu'un» au fur et à mesure de « son discours » enfin je devrais dire sa demande, je le regardais captivé par son regards je voyais qu'il faisait un effort, lui qui me parlait très peu, quand nos regards se croisaient, nous n'avions pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit on se comprenait « quand je regarde dans tes yeux et que je vois ce regard que tu fais actuellement, je n'ai pas peur, je ne suis ni en colère je suis tout simplement l'homme le plus heureux du monde », je le regardais ébahi, je ne savais pas quoi dire « veux tu m'épouser? » je répondis aussitôt « oui » je vis dans son regard des larmes qui coulaient, c'était le première fois que je le vit pleurer, la deuxième fois c'était le jour notre mariage......... C'est en regardant cette alliance, que je me mis à pleurer, je l'imagine entrain de lire cette lettre qui doit le déchirer de l'intérieur. **_

_**« Mon Amour,**_

_**Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais loin de toi, loin de nous.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, comment ils ont su alors que je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. Tante Alice est venue me voir tout à l'heure, m'informant de cette vision qu'elle a vu. Un espion de Jane rodait vers Forks, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais moi j'ai deviné, cela nous concerne Jacob à tous les deux, voilà j'attends ton enfant Jacob je l'ai appris aujourd'hui tu es le seul à le savoir, j'en ai même pas parlé a ma mère même si je pense qu'elle a des doutes.**_

_**Quand tu auras trouvé cette lettre je sais que tu me cherchera ainsi que mes parents, mes oncles et tantes, mes grands parents ainsi que tes frères loup garou mais je ne veux pas, « je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais- même si, j'aurais eu des raisons de le faire- mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi », mais mourir pour toi n'est pas mourir. Même si cette fois tout est fini, tu n'auras pas à rougir de moi, car ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour tout le monde, pour nous, pour ma famille, notre famille .**_

_**L'heure approche et tout en moi est brouillé, néanmoins je ne faiblie pas, je suis courageuse je te le promet, bientôt tout le monde sera de nouveau heureux et cela grâce à moi.**_

_**Refais ta vie, oublie moi. Sois heureux nous n'étions pas fais finalement l'un pour l'autre même si pour moi tu es celui que j'ai toujours voulu même si tu m'a choisi en premier.**_

_**Peut être que l'on se retrouveras dans une autre vie toi, moi et ce bébé qui grandit en moi, qui est un peu de toi un peu de moi qui est à nous..**_

_**Sache que je t'aimerais toujours**_

_**Adieu mon amour**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Renéesmée. »**_

**Si seulement il savait ce que j'avais fait, ce qu'il s'est passée après, je me demande souvent si « mon amour » me pardonnerait, je me demande souvent quel avenir on aurait eu si je n'avais pas été mi vampire et lui un loup, si nous étions lié dans toutes les autres vies, si j'étais faite pour être mère, car en voulant protéger l'amour de ma vie j'ai perdu la création de notre vie, pourquoi gâcher ce sacrifice alors qu'il n'y a plus de sacrifice? J'en ai marre, de vivre selon ces lois, selon cette vie qui n'était pas faite pour moi si seulement je pouvais être ma mère et lui mon père nous serions heureux pour l'éternité.**

**Là, je suis prête, mon sort est proche, j'ai mi du temps a trouver cette clairière en plein milieu de cette magnifique prairie, cette cascade qui descend gracieusement. Je m'approche de cette cascade, elle m'appelle, soudain, je n'ai plus peur, et je ne suis pas en colère je me sens vivre comme si j'étais destiné, j'ai mi le premier habit que mon mari avait choisi en tant que première achat de « Mme Black », je me suis fait belle pour toi mon amour, pour dire adieu à cette vie où j'étais un temps le femme la plus heureuse. Je suis au bord de cette magnifique falaise, je m'apprête à découvrir ce nouveau monde, l'air me parait si doux en cet instant. J'avance d'un pied.**

**« Non, ne fait pas ça, mon amour ne me quitte pas », j'avais l'impression d'entre cette douce voix, cette magnifique voix venir de mes entrailles et qui remontait jusqu'au lobes de mes oreilles, je me retourne soudain, pour voir tout le monde, ma famille, ma mère au bord des larmes mon père qui l'a tient par la taille pour pas qu'elle me court après et Jacob qui était à 2 millimètres de moi.**

**« Reste je t'en prie pense à moi, pense à nous deux, je devrais dire pense à nous 3.....**

**- Non, dis je instinctivement, j'ai perdu le bébé dès que je me suis enfui, je t'ai perdu aussi....**

**- NON, cria t il, tu ne m'a perdu, l'espion n'était pas un espion c'était un vampire qui venait de s'enfuir de Volturi pour vivre sa propre expérience, il n'a jamais été envoyé pour nous. Tu vois, tu n'a pas besoin de nous quitter, on encore la vie devant nous viens. »**

**Devant cette révélation, inconsciemment je descendis de la falaise, Jake me prit tout de suite dans ses bras, ma famille nous laissa seul, je voyais dans son regard, la tristesse et la peine que je venais de lui faire, il m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, je regardais ma mère à ce moment je reconnu le regard qu'avait une mère qui avait perdu son enfant cela me rappela ce que j'avais ressenti quand je m'étais aperçu de la perte de mon bébé quand j'avais fait le début d'une hémorragie. Nous rentrons à Forks là où mon grand père Charlie m'attendais les bras ouverts.**

**Jacob et moi nous ne parlions très peu de ce qui s'était passé trop dur pour nous deux, je pense.**

**Je rentre chez nous exténuée prête à rejoindre les bras de Morphée mais plus toute seule. Peut être suis je voué a cette vie qui me rendra heureuse enfin je l'espère. **

**J'espère ne plus à avoir à écrire de nouveau dans ce livre qui m'avait été offerte par Jane, j'aimerais ne plus entendre mon tendre époux pleuré, je veux le revoir heureux, peut être que demain nous y arriverons, affronter notre vie, ne plus se défiler comme je l'ai fait. C'est peut être ça la recette pour vivre heureux jusqu'a la fin de l'éternité.**

**Ainsi son mes derniers moments, je ne veux plus revivre ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent.**

**Au revoir mon journal,**

**Renéesmée Cullen Black **


End file.
